


my heart is yours completely

by ariririsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariririsu/pseuds/ariririsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, Oikawa still felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Shouyou open his eyes slowly. His thumb drew soothing circles against the other’s hip, and Shouyou’s hand snuck up to hold on to the back of his neck. Morning breath be damned. Oikawa never wanted to leave.</p><p>OiHina Week 2016 Day Two: Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is yours completely

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean domestic.............????? //sweats
> 
> This is going to be short, sorry! Please enjoy anyway!

Oikawa Tooru could definitely say that his lover was hard work. Keeping up with his seemingly endless energy tires him out easily, but he never really minded because he’s just so adorable and wonderful that sometimes, Oikawa wonders how in the world was he able to catch the attention of the sleeping man beside him. He smiled and brushed his lover’s bright hair off his eyes.

The clock blinked, showing 6:02 AM. The curtains were opened slightly to let a tiny bit of light inside his dimly lit room, but Oikawa didn’t really need the sunlight because there was already one right in front of him.

Hinata Shouyou slept peacefully, cuddled against Oikawa’s chest which was a sight that Oikawa never wanted to end. It felt like a dream. Staying right here, relaxing after their post coital bliss, feeling the weight of a golden ring enclose around his left ring finger— Oikawa wanted every single day in his life to be like this, just here with the love of his life within the comfort of his embrace, in total vulnerability in which only the two of them together can manage to create.

His heart ached as he imagined more nights and mornings to spend just like this with his Shouyou.

_His._

Oikawa revelled in the fact that he can finally call Shouyou as _his only_ , and he would make sure that the other would be taken care of and adored. With attention and protection, Oikawa swore to never let anything harm his beloved, and he had almost cried when he finished his own vow because Shouyou himself was crying while he spoke. Though he did end up quite emotional because Shouyou, _oh, his dearest Shouyou_ — he had presented such a loving vow that Oikawa couldn’t help the few tears that trickled down his cheeks. And when they were allowed to kiss as a final sign of their union, Oikawa had never tasted anything sweeter than what they shared on that moment.

But later that night, he experienced something even sweeter.

A smirk appeared on his face momentarily, remembering how he had stayed up with Shouyou—and they had stayed up for quite some time. But no matter how much they wanted to stay up more, their energy was limited, and Shouyou was the first to succumb to slumber. Oikawa didn’t sleep right away, remembering the way the sweet, sweet voice of his beloved as it rang throughout the room when he showed how much he loved him with every careful and hard thrust. He remembered the stinging pain across his back as his beloved couldn’t help but scratch his back from extreme pleasure. And when he was slowly overcome with a sensation that set his entire body aflame, Oikawa remembered the breathless pants and small laughter a moment after, and then he remembered pressing a thousand kisses on the freckles that were also spread on his lover’s clavicle and shoulders.

He looked at his husband now, memorising each and every freckle that dusted across his cheeks, nose, and ears; all of which he had already pressed kisses on, and he wouldn’t mind doing it again and again and again, for as many times as he was given.

Forever, Oikawa hoped.

Forever was what he was hoping for, and he knew that Shouyou hoped for it as well. But, they didn’t really have anything to worry about. If anything happens, they will always have each other.

Oikawa smiled and placed a tiny kiss on his husband’s forehead, watching the way his eyelids twitched.

Even now, Oikawa still felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Shouyou open his eyes slowly. His thumb drew soothing circles against the other’s hip, and Shouyou’s hand snuck up to hold on to the back of his neck. Morning breath be damned. Oikawa never wanted to leave.

And when Shouyou looked up with drowsy amber eyes, Oikawa felt himself falling all over again. They smiled at each other, familiar and deeply in love, and then their lips automatically met in the middle.

“Good morning, love.”

“Good morning, my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> its not great but i kinda wanted to indulge. :-)
> 
> Find me in Tumblr and scream at me about my novice writing. >> ariririsu
> 
> And here's the post in Tumblr: http://ariririsu.tumblr.com/post/146941973189/my-heart-is-yours-completely


End file.
